


Ego Appreciation Weeks

by fleecal



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol and depression in CH 5, Changelings, Fae & Fairies, Gen, I also misread the prompt and thought it was one week with one ego daily., I don't know the order or how many egos it will be, Mentioned violence and injury but nothing graphic., Sean McLoughlin Egos, So Schneeps is schort, Superheroes, Witchcraft in CH 4, fight scene in CH 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: Some short stories involving the Speptic Egos. :3





	1. Schneeplestein

Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein took great pride in his work. He was the physician to the Septic Family and while his brothers did drive him up the wall sometimes, Henrik loved them more than he could verbalize and was always there to keep them safe and healthy. They didn’t care about his checkered past or things he had done long ago. They only cared about what he was doing now. And while his bedside manner was atrocious, he took care of his own and that was mattered. Like what he was doing today, for example, stitching Jackieboy Man up after another battle with Professor Rewind. The hero hissed as the needle punctured his skin again. “Are you sure you’re being as gentle, Doc?" He asked, wincing. Henrik sighed.

"Jackie, I would never intentionally harm you. This laceration us quite deep so there's going to be some pain. I can give you painkillers if you really want them." The hero just shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks. We both know painkillers are pretty ineffective for me. Thanks anyway. At least my enhanced healing will hopefully take care of all this," He gestured to all his injuries, especially the gash in his shoulder that Henrik was carefully stitching up. "Relatively quickly. Thanks again for looking after us, Henrik. I know the rest of us can be a handful at times. But, it's nice to know that we have you to look after us. Thank you, Henrik." The doctor just shook his head.

"It's my job to keep you guys healthy. Get some rest, hero. Feel better soon."


	2. Jameson Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson is not a normal man. Human time confuses him. He never wears shoes. And I swear, I saw him appear in a Færy ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. I really like how this came out. I love writing about the Fair Folk. We don’t know much about the human child who’s taken in exchange for the changeling, so here is my interpretation.

[I used several quotes from this list.](https://fleecal.tumblr.com/post/183979928318/faeriefair-folk-starters)

* * *

Jameson Jackson’s earliest memory was when the Færy Queen took him away. He had just turned three years old and was playing in the woods near his home. It was the eve of Samhain and the child unknowingly stumbled into a Færy ring, and that's when she appeared before him. She spoke to him in a voice like he had never heard before; soft as a flower petal, but dangerous as a thorn. She said, " _You're a foolish creature...but, a beautiful one. I think I'll keep you for a while._ " And so she did.

Jameson did not remember much of his life before the Færy Court. He knew he was born mute in an English village in the late 19th century. He was not treated well due to his muteness but that very trait is what caught the Færy Queen's eye. You cannot give away your true name if you cannot speak. And so, she took him away from the human village and left a fiendish little Fæ in his place, happy to wreak havoc.

Jameson grew up in the High Court of the Fair Folk. As the Queen's ward, he was well-educated and protected from those who would wish him harm. No one would dare lay a hand on the human child, lest they incur the Queen's wrath. But he also needed to be cautious, because while no one could directly do him harm, the Fæ are clever and will act from the shadows. No slight was too small for revenge. But Jameson himself was clever and knew how to avoid his peers’ anger and how to keep himself safe. Jameson wasn’t even his true name. All in all, he was content and loved his life in the Færy Court.

Jameson did return to the human world on occasion with the Queen, mostly on business with the Monarch of Hell or just to check on Jameson’s Fæ brother, a Púca called Callahan. It wasn’t until he was 27 years that he even considered returning to the human world for more than a few days. Jameson remembered what the Queen had taught him all those years ago. “ _Time passes differently in their world than it does in ours._ ” While only 24 years had passed for Jameson, more than a hundred years had passed in the human world and it was now 2017. Once the Queen gave him her blessing, armed with years of Fæ tutelage and magic as well as a disembodied hand servant called Lámh Rud, Jameson returned to the human world, mere days before Samhain. Jameson stepped through the Færy ring back to the human village from whence he came.

Jameson quickly met with Cal, who greeted his brother jovially. “ _They say strange things gather at the crossroads._ ” He recounted to Jameson his life since they had last spoken and how he was currently living with and causing mischief for a distant relative of Jameson’s; a young man called Seán McLoughlin and had formed a small family with some other inhuman creatures who lived with Seán. That sounds fun, Jameson thought. So Cal invited Jameson to join the fun; to join the Septic Family. “ _Come away, oh human child._ ” And so with mischief in his hearts and grins on his lips, he did.

* * *

_Callahan_ is Anti.

 _Lámh Rud_ is literally _Hand Thing_ in Irish according to Google. 


	3. Jackieboy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's not easy for local hero Jackieboy Man. First, he gets knocked on his ass, then he's late for work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bird! It’s a plane! It’s a superhero story! I’m really proud of this one. Building the world and characters is a lot of fun.   
> Also, I imply at the end that this is to be continued. That was more supposed to be in keeping with the comic book feel. I don’t plan to continue this story unless you are very interested.

“-ie! Jackieboy! Wake up!” Jackieboy Man could faintly hear someone yelling his name but it was mostly drowned out by the shrill ringing in his ears. Where am I? What’s going on? Why am I on the ground? He couldn’t think. His brain was fuzzy. His body hurt. “Jackie! Move!” Without thinking, the hero instinctively rolled to his left, just barely missing getting his skull caved in by an enormous fist.

That’s right. He was fighting Oxendale, his arch-nemesis Professor Rewind’s loyal and brutish monster. Meanwhile, Jackie’s ally, Steel Sparrow was yelling at him to get up while she fired arrows at Oxendale’s head. Jackie got to his feet quickly.

“Right. Right. I’m up!” He shouted as he avoided another of Oxendale’s attacks. “What’s wrong, big guy? Can’t even hit me if I stop moving? That won’t look very good on your employee review.” He chuckled as Oxendale grunted and lunged at him.

“Less quipping, more ending the fight, Jackieboy! I’m low on arrows!”

“Right. Okay. Distract him for a minute, okay?”

“Yeah. Sure. Make the archer fight close combat.” Sparrow groaned as she fired an explosive arrow directly into the back of Oxendale’s head. The brute turned to face her and Jackieboy lept into action. He quickly dug his grappling hook into the ground between two nearby streetlights, wrapping the durable cord around the top of both lights. Then using the three attachment points he wove the cord up and down, left and right, weaving it through like a messy web with only small gaps. Just as he finished, Jackie heard Sparrow yell “I’m out of arrows. Whatever you have planned, it better be ready!”

“I am! HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!” Jackie yelled, standing in front of his web. That certainly got Oxendale’s attention as now he was barreling toward Jackie. He would only have a small window to avoid the brutish construct, three, two, one! Jackie jumped straight up, out of the brute’s path. Oxendale, unable to react, ran straight into the web with such force that it caused the hook and cord to come loose from where Jackie attached them and Oxendale became tangled in the messy web, unable to escape. Jackie landed lightly on the ground, just as Sparrow walked over to them. "Haha. Like a bull in a pen. Get it? Because he's an ox."

"Yeah, I get it, Jackie. Nice work. Hey, can you call the police? I have to get to work." Jackie's expression dropped, just for a second.

"Uh, yeah. You go. I'll be fine." He said, giving her a thumbs up which she returned as she got on her motorcycle and drove off. "Shit. I forgot about work. Kelly is going to kill me."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Parker Griffiths stumbled into the office, camera hanging around his neck, glasses falling off his face, bundles of papers falling out of his bag. Kelly, his supervisor, was leaning against his desk, frowning. "I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. My train got delayed and there was a lot of foot traffic and-" Kelly held up her hand for Parker to stop talking and sighed tiredly.

"I'm honestly not surprised you're late again, and I know it'll probably happen in the future, but try to at least show up for the meetings. You are the lead photographer and you need to be here when we are discussing layout. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He nodded pushing his glasses up with his thumb. Kelly walked away and Jackie collapsed unceremoniously into his chair and rubbed his eyes. His friend, Jessica Steele leaned over to him.

“Rough morning?” She asked. Parker just nodded, still rubbing his eyes. “Hey, why don’t I buy you a coffee later?” He nodded again then adjusted his glasses. “Cool. Then it’s a date.” They both chuckled. Being a superhero is hard. But, having friends helps a lot. Parker didn’t know what he would do if Jessica got caught up in all his heroics. But he would soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this. Yes, Jessica is Steel Sparrow. Neither knows the other is a hero


	4. Marvin the Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is a witch who likes to help others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s, uh, finished. I kinda got stuck and gave up on this one, but it’s done now. *Shrug* Not my best work.

Marvin Moore had always been fascinated by magic. The way you could use your will and heart to change things, protect people and do good always interested him. By now, he was a proficient witch, focusing on Celtic magic and using his craft to protect his home and family. And with Callahan’s tendency to injure himself, Parker’s reckless hero antics, Henrik’s late nights, Jameson’s penchant for trouble and Chase’s depression especially, it didn’t make things easy for Marvin. He made sure all his brothers had spiritual protection to the wazoo, salt and sigils and sending them positive energy whenever he could. When things got particularly bad for anyone, he would offer them a spell or an extra sigil for them to help; Marvin’s way of saying ‘Hey. I care about you.’

One evening, Marvin was writing in his Book of Shadows when Chase plopped down next to him on the couch. “Hey, Marv? Can I ask you something?” Marvin nodded as he finished up his sentence.

“Mhm. What’s up, Chase?” He turned to face his brother.

“So, you’re like, a mage, right?”  
“Witch, but yes.”

“Why do you do it? Like, what made you want to practice magic?” Chase asked shyly. Marvin smiled.

“Well, loved the idea of helping people in a more spiritual way than the way Henrik or Parker do. I like learning new spells and protecting those I love in my own way. I love putting all the pieces together, figuring out what goes where and what spells to use in different circumstances. Practicing magic helps me feel connected to the world around me and I like communicating with spirits and my patron gods. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, uh, no reason,” Chase said, looking down. Marvin looked at his book and then at his brother.

“I can teach you a bit if you want.” He offered. Chase looked up at Marvin with bright eyes.

“I’d like that.”

Marvin loved magic. And what he loved more was sharing it with his family.


	5. Chase Brody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a feel-good "Chase Gets Better" fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit messy, but I had fun.

Chase lay on the floor of his apartment, staring at the ceiling, an unopened bottle of whiskey beside his head. Every nerve in his mind said to open the bottle and drink until it was empty. But he knew that wasn’t healthy. Chase knew that downing a bottle was just his form of self-harm. So instead, he lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Several times he had reached for the bottle but stopped himself from opening it. Chase wanted to get better. He really did. But it was hard. It felt like no matter how many steps forward he took, he would trip and fall farther back than where he started. It was hard and some days he didn’t have the energy to fight. He couldn’t do it alone. So, now he was laying on the floor of his apartment, staring at the ceiling, an unopened bottle of whiskey next to his head.

To his left, he heard the door open but didn't look over. He heard Marvin sigh. "Drinking again?" Chase shook his head slightly.

"Bottle’s not open. I know I shouldn't drink it, but I can't bring myself to put it away either. So I'm just lying here with it next to me." He heard Marvin sit down beside him and Chase finally looked over.

“I know healing is hard, but all of us are here for you if you need us? Anything I can do to help?” Asked Marvin. Chase thought for a moment, then in a small voice replied.

“Just… stay with me, please? So I’m not alone with my thoughts.” Marvin nodded then turned into his white housecat form and curled up on Chase’s torso. Chase smiled slightly and gently started petting Marvin.

* * *

A few days later, Chase was tidying his apartment and he found the whisky bottle on the floor. Still where he left it. Still unopened. He picked it up, thumb moving to the seal by rote. But Chase stopped himself. He didn’t need to drink. He put it back in the liquor cabinet and locked the doors, for what seemed like the first time ever. “I will get better.” He told himself firmly.

Chase went down to Henrik’s office. He knocked lightly on the door and heard the aforementioned doctor call “Come in.” Chase took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey, Doc, can we talk for a minute?” Henrik frowned.

“Is something wrong? You don’t normally call me ‘Doc’ unless something is. Are you feeling unwell, Chase?” The vlogger chuckled.

“That’s, uh, what I wanted to talk to you about. You know me and my… illness. I was wondering if you could prescribe me some meds to help with that.” Henrik nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, I myself am not a psychiatrist so I can’t prescribe medication for mental illness, but I have a colleague named Dr. Johanna Genovese who is a really good psychiatrist. I can set you up with an appointment with her.”

“Even better. Thanks, Henrik.” Chase smiled at Henrik, who returned the warm expression.

“I’ll always be here for you if you need help, Chase.”

“I know. Thank you.”

* * *

Chase sat on the couch with his family one evening, it was movie night, when something occurred to him. He had been seeing Johanna for a month now and hadn’t wanted to drink since he locked the whiskey away. He smiled softly as he leaned his head on Marvin’s chest. Recovery is hard, but Chase realized he didn’t have to do it alone. He had a family to support him through this. So now, he if fell, he wouldn’t fall so far back. He had people to catch him.


	6. Ego art weeks are over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little poem for the end of Ego Weeks

We made our art for the Sept **i** c Egos.

And oh, what a _ti **m** e_ it has been, good sir.

Many **s** tories **t** old. Many p **i** ctures seen.

We have comp **l** eted the five works, five weeks.

But now we are at the c **l** ose of the quest.

I t **h** ank ev **e** ryone who reblogged my work

Thank you all for enjoying my w **r** iting.

Now, art weeks are at a clos **e** and we must

**Say Goodbye.**


End file.
